A Home Once Known
by MarieCathrine88
Summary: There was a girl years ago, a girl Dean had to leave to go save the world. This is the story of what happens when they end up back in each others lives. Some things have changed but possibly not everything. Somewhat AU. Dean/OC.
1. Say Something

I just stood there, taking him in. I knew what was coming, we both did, but somehow it didn't make it any easier. It was so simple and had been staring us in the face for months, he would leave and I would let him. It was the only way.

I took a tentative step towards him, finding the light in his eyes, that connection that had been there from the moment we met. He looked at me and I saw it all, the guilt that weighed on him. He was searching for something in my face and I nodded. He was asking permission. Permission to break my heart, permission to walk away and do what he had to do. I gave it to him, I never had a choice. He didn't need that guilt, not for what he was about to do.

He stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I think we both knew that if we tried to speak one of us would break. With a final kiss on my forehead he walked towards the door. I steeled myself against looking after him, against finding his eyes again when he made a final look back towards me. I could hold it together until he was gone, that was my burden, and he would not carry my pain around...

Dean Winchester had enough pain of his own.

That was 5 years ago, the last time I saw the love of my life, until today.


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 2: Beginnings

AN - This started as a small flashback that got a little out of hand. I am planning on having most of the story in a present setting (around season 5), just giving a little background.

5 years ago…

Genevieve Belloquet was bored, really, really bored. It was a slower than usual day at the bar attached to her family's guesthouse. A bar she had been working at long before she could legally pour or take a drink. People came to New Orleans for fun, the big easy. Say what you want about Las Vegas but they had nothing on the type of sin New Orleans could produce if given the opportunity. Genevieve knew that first hand, but still, where was a little of that darkness when a girl needed it.

As if answering that unsaid questions in walked a man that would make sure her life was never the same.

…..

Dean was frustrated, he had spent the better part of the day looking for answers and finding none. Seems for it's reputation it was hard to find a genuine occult resource in this city. He knew New Orleans had a history, but he was beginning to suspect it was more hocus pocus than hoodo.

Mercifully what this town wasn't short on was bars, he had gotten the recommendation for a good local spot in a less touristy part of the city from his last dead end. Belloquet's looked like exactly his sort of dive.

…..

Genevieve knew he was trouble, it's cliché but she did.

She had spent her whole life in this bar, everything was familiar here and he was different, dangerous. New Orleans, especially the parts she called home, had its fair share of drifters, cons, and powerful men with secrets to hide. It was a refuge for those people who played fast and loose with the rules and she had handled it all.

He walked in with a purpose, tall and lean, but clearly muscular. He tried to appear nonchalant, but his eyes scanned the room appraising threats? Scoping the clientele? She would have guessed his in his mid 20's but the way he held himself suggested that he had seen more than he should have.

She mentally shook herself from reading more into him. It was a talent of hers, her Aunt had always referred to it as a "gift" but Evie suspected it had just been developed from years of watching people in this very bar and the residences of the attached guest house. Being around people passing through her whole life allowed her to see so much more since she stayed still.

"Bourbon" he said, not hiding the way his eyes appraised me as her sat down.

She quickly began to speculate how well she matched up in his eyes, did she even do her hair today? Then she shook herself out of it, guys like him were a dime a dozen in this city. Looking for a good time to roll with.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific round here, this is Louisiana" She said with a little snap and his eyebrows raised at her tone.

It was then that she noticed his eyes, bright green and alive.

She shook her head again, and arranged her features to show a hint of impatience, he would not draw her in like that.

"Well then I'll defer to expertise there" he recovered as she reached for a bottle with a smirk.

"Booker's neat then" she said with a smile.

He nodded his thanks and took a long sip as she moved down the bar to see who else might need something.

…..

Dean had been sitting there for the better part of the evening, trying to catch the bartender's attention. He told himself it was always good for the job to befriend the locals but really it was because she seemed to have intentionally avoided his charms.

Initially he thought maybe she wasn't quick enough or smart enough to pick up on his sly remarks and attempts at flirty conversation. As the night wore on he began to suspect she was just the opposite. She might notice and know just a little too much.

Something about the way she carried herself intrigued him. She was gorgeous, all long limbs, tanned skin and a mess of dark curls thrown up on top of her head, but it was more than just a hot piece. Dean thought he had never seen anyone move the way she did. He decided to throw in one last effort before moving on to greener or at least more plowable pastures.

Smiling at his own little joke, when she turned back around Dean raised his now empty glass

"Miss, if you'd be so kind" he winked and she faltered for a second before rolling her eyes as she reached for the bottle.

He licked his lips as she poured, he had to at least learn her name. He wasn't Dean Winchester for nothing. She began to walk away and he cleared his throat making her turn.

"Actually" he stalled, for the first time he noticed her eyes, shining blue against the rest of her dark features she looked otherworldly. Fuck it, he told himself, just see if she's got anything before you make too much of an ass out of yourself.

She waited patiently, her eyes betraying her interest.

"I'm doing some research in the area and would love your thoughts, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Research?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah" He said trying to be convincing. "It's always great to be able to gain the insider knowledge, when researching you know" He licked his lips hoping to land back in the flirting territory he had intended to move towards.

"That's really not what I would've gone for, you are really not the type" She said voice full of skepticism.

Damn she was smart Dean thought as she went on.

"But lucky for you I have lived here my whole life and might be inclined to help you in your "research'…. So what's your poison? You don't seem like the type for drugs and I'm guessing that smile gets you wherever you need to go with women so I'm going to say you're a gambler"

She paused and flashed him a smile that told him she had heard every line of bullshit more than once.

"So what is it Cards? Horses?" She seemed to be having fun with her guessing game. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry sweetheart, you've got me all wrong" He pulled his wallet out of his and was about to throw the bills when she lightly touched his hand to pause him.

"It's Genevieve, not sweetheart." She said with a tone that had a bit of a challenge in it

"And for the record I'm rarely that far off the mark" She flashed him another smile.

"Genevieve" he said more to himself, liking the way it sounded. He shot back over his shoulder as he headed for the exit

"I'm Dean, and I guess we will see about that"

….

Damn. Genevieve thoughts flashed to Dean the next morning as she stretched across her open bed. She couldn't understand why. I mean sure he was crazy good looking and had seemed fun, if a little mysterious. But he wasn't the first or last guy like that to walk into the bar. So what was it?

She continued to be distracted as she got ready and walked to her Aunt Althea's shop. To the casual visitor it looked like any other shop in the quarter selling trinkets and tarot cards for the tourists. The space that she loved was outback in the large garden and greenhouse. For those in the know, her aunt was also the best place for herbal medicine. Natural magic is what Althea called it and Genevieve would just shake her head.

It wasn't that she didn't believe, but really, she always suspected that the 'magical' element of natural magic was somewhat overstated. It was a practice that had been passed down in her family, only ending when her mother has stopped practicing and distanced herself from her only remaining relative. It wasn't until she was a teenager and her mom's health was failing that the sisters and by proxy Genevieve had grown close again. When her mom had passed away Aunt Althea had been a rock as her dad threw himself into work and most nights the bottle.

"Evie" Althea exclaimed as she walked through the little shop and around the back corner, embracing her Aunt as she passed through

"You seem restless, what happened?" her aunt said as always skipping any niceties or small talk

Genevieve shrugged in response, she was restless but she still couldn't figure out why. Sure she hadn't been able to peg that Dean guy the way she wanted but why on earth would that rattle her.

"It's nothing" She said as she shrugged again

"Just seemed like the kind of day for a walk and a visit"

Althea nodded to herself, but it was hard to tell if she was agreeing to what Genevieve had said or confirming something of her own suspicion. Before either could continue the conversation the front door bell clattered. It was a little early for shoppers so she figured it was a local looking for something in particular. Peeking her head around the corner her breath caught in her throat. Standing in the middle of the shop looking far too big to be in such a small place, but yet oddly comfortable with his surroundings was Dean, her you don't know me from the night before.

She made a tiny squeak that alerted both her aunt and Dean to the fact that she was staring at him. After a moment's confusion he smiled knowingly at her.

"Miss, Genevieve. You do know all the best spots in town"

Never one to be left out, her aunt interjected.

"Evie, you know this man? Perhaps you already know what he's looking for this early in the morning" Althea's eye twinkled knowingly.

"Actually, I believe it's recently been pointed out to her that she may not know as much as she would like about me" Dean replied smoothly, not hiding his smirk as her aunt nodded again. Damn that woman.

"Well then I suppose it's high time you enlighten us both, what can we help you with Sir" Evie saw Dean smirk again at the last word.

As it turned out Dean did want research, or rather information. After an awkward few minutes where each one played a part of pretending to not know much beyond the tourist façade it became clear that Dean was a little more well versed in what could really go on in a place like New Orleans and he realized they were not ones to scare easy.

He was still somewhat cagey on the details of what he was looking for, asking more general questions about the local history and any lore surrounding the area specifically. When Aunt Althea had begun a laundry list he looked impressed and then somewhat overwhelmed with what she had to say.

Genevieve had intervened at that point to suggest that everyone could use some tea. She mostly wanted to talk to Dean alone and knew her Aunt wouldn't mind the request. Once she was clear of the room she turned full force to Dean.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell all this is about" She knew her tone was aggressive but his questions had them on the edge of some pretty heavy stuff, stuff she wasn't even sure she believed in but they has certainly left the land of natural and remedy magic.

Dean visibly straightened up before answering. "I told you I am just looking for some information and was pointed in the direction of your Aunt as a resource"

"Bullshit" she said simply, he really was a terrible liar.

"You are asking some very specific questions about things that most people equate with Santa on the believability scale" He simply looked at her but that just added fuel to the fire as she continued

"I mean really, you are clearly pretty well versed on things that go bump in the night and not real forthcoming about the why and how. So before you get any more 'research' done in the presence of me or any member of my family I would like to know exactly why you need or what you plan to do with this information because clearly this isn't going in a guide book" She finished her small tirade with an expectant stare.

The look he returned her was impressed and then somewhat resigned.

"Zombies" He said somewhat quietly compared to the level she had just been speaking at. She just stared a little waiting for him to continue.

"Something is racking up a body count across the river. I think it might be Zombies, and I'd like to know just what the hell is doing it and exactly how to waste it before I go out after it" He said in the same resigned tone.

Genevieve couldn't help it, she chuckled at his confession and began to make a smartass comment about designating him a tourist once again. I mean really? Zombies?

It was at this moment that her aunt rounded the corner from where she had been listening and gave Genevieve a stern look before turning to Dean and stating

"Well then Mr. Winchester, I think we need to talk"

…

Genevieve could not believe this. Her aunt was going to indulge this nonsense?

Zombies?

This was ridiculous, even for them. Noticing the sour look on her face her Aunt turned to her.

"Honestly Evie if you hadn't turned your nose on all of this for years maybe it would be you not me able to help this fine young man"

Glancing at Dean who had adopted a smug smile at the mention of his "fine man-ness" she shook her head.

No, No. They were both nuts. She would buy natural magic and power, but Zombies, this wasn't a B movie or a voodoo tour; this was real life and people didn't rise from the dead or eat brains. It just wasn't something she was going to take on faith.

She looked expectantly at her aunt, hoping she would burst out laughing and chastise Dean for being so gullible. This however was not what happened.

Almost two hours later Evie was completely traumatized, her Aunt and Dean had been discussing the strange occurrences in Algiers, the bodies, the missing corpses, the sightings of grizzled beings with inhuman strength. It was unthinkable.

Her aunt, it turned out, knew more that Eve had ever suspected. She talked at length about the history and the lore behind these things. She informed them that born out of Creole traditions was something darker, Dean referred to hoodoo and black magic but this was something that seemed new to him as well. Natural magic and the darker necromancy traditions. Something born out of soul transference and possession was this, reanimating bodies without bringing back the soul. According to her aunt the "zombies" as Dean referred to them with excitement every time he could, were not the troubling part, the person who was raising them and controlling them was.

At this point Genevieve let out a short laugh, both Dean and her aunt looked towards the sound confused. Realizing she needed to clarify her thoughts aloud.

"Who knew I would wake up in a world this morning where the dead, uber-strong soulless things wandering around weren't the Biggest problem" She tried to sound breezy but wasn't sure she pulled it off.

"Sweetheart, that's the world I live in everyday" Dean muttered, not unkindly. Man, he just got more interesting by the second. Who the hell was this guy?

….

Dean's head was still spinning as he walked back from Althea's shop. Natural magic, necromancy, reincarnated bodies… he really wished his dad was here. I mean it made sense, spilt up and cover more ground, most hunters worked alone anyways. But Dean wasn't accustomed to it, it had always been a trio. He, Sam and Dad, always. Since Sam had left a couple years ago things had never been the same and if Dean was honest with himself he knew there was more to he and Dad's separate ways than covering more ground. Sometimes you can't fix the things that are broken.

As he walked through the courtyard of his chosen guest house, he had to admit New Orleans sure knew how to do affordable housing. His talk with Althea had changed his perception of the city, it might actually live up to the hype. As he walked into the room he set all the necessities Althea had given him down on the bed. She claimed that the mixture she had made would help neutralize the reincarnated bodies allowing him to find the source. She also gave him a list of names to look into, people who might know who could channel that much mojo. Evie for her part had collected everything and mixed it all to her aunt's specifications. She seemed to like having something to do. Dean suspected that this was much deeper than she ever thought her towns ties to the mystical went. To her credit she digested most of it in silence, girl was a fighter. He would've liked to talk to her more, something about her still intrigued him. But now that he had a lead and a way to fight these bastards that's was the priority. Work the job, save lives, don't get attached. That was the life and Dean figured he enjoyed it more than most.

He was torn out of this by a knock at the door, probably housekeeping he thought as he threw the comforter over the contents on the bed. He swung open the door with a smile, and saw the very girl he had just been trying to get out of his head.

"Genevieve" he said after clearing his throat.

"I want to help" she said in a rush.

Dean was taken aback; she barely said 5 words before he left the shop and now she wanted to help? What the hell did that even mean?

"I want to help" she repeated her opener like a mantra, almost stealing herself to the fact.

"I need to help, all this time I thought Althea was exaggerating, telling me about these things I didn't want to believe in. Now people are dying and I have to do something" She said all this in a rush. Dean still hadn't said anything. Where was Sam when he needed him. Ranting hysterical girls were more his forte, drunk or lonely sure, but impassioned was a new area for him.

"Ok" he said slowly, testing the waters. She looked at him expectantly, damn those eyes.

"Look, I get it, you're a good person, but this isn't something you can just jump into. People get hurt doing this, people die" He said in a way trying to make her understand this wasn't the first time he had given this speech.

"I'm going to do what I can" She said again tipping her head up in challenge.

Again Dean wished someone else was here, how did he make her understand she had no idea what she was saying.

"Look" he began and tried to sound understanding

"I get it, you just had a whole world open up to you and your trying to get it all straight, but you are not ready for this kind of badness in your life" He could see she wasn't budging so he continued

" These things having a way of taking over, ruining lives. I swear I will stop this son of a bitch, your aunt told me what I needed to know." He would stop this, this town and she would be safe, his dad had prepared him for all possibilities

" But I can help, I know this town better than anyone and people are dying here. I can't just let that happen. I been in this place my whole life waiting to do something. I can't just go home and pretend I don't know what's really going on"

He had to give her points for moxie, if she was still scared she didn't show it. But he still wasn't going to pull this girl down with him.

"No, I don't want you getting dragged into all this. You end up dead that's on my conscious" He said a little harshly. He saw her eyes flash briefly and she laughed a little

"Well, lucky for me I don't give a fuck about your conscious"

Genevieve turned and looked him square in the eyes "and if I end up dead well I guess that's on me"

Damn this girl was full of surprises and he was positive he wasn't prepared for this.


	3. More Heart, Less Attack

More Heart, Less Attack

Evie was walking to her car replaying the interaction she had ten minutes previously. So ends another one she thought with a laugh, although it wasn't really funny, Brett was a good guy, but he didn't get it. None of them did. She had come back here after her Aunt died because she felt it was important, but that was almost a year ago. The shop had closed a couple months after Althea's passing taking most of her family legacy with her. The few people who realized she was practicing kept it to themselves and she was fine with that. She wasn't cut out for the role her predecessors had played in the community, more and more she felt that old restlessness, the need for more. She thought if anyone would understand that it was Brett. He was funny and smart and kind. They met and had instantly started dating, he owned an art gallery near Tulane and for awhile she had tricked herself into believing that it was enough. When she confided in him that she had been exploring things outside New Orleans he was not supportive. He flipped saying he thought they were building towards something, which she guessed they had been. She had to shake her head again. Honestly was she really even that upset? Part of her had known that telling the guy you're dating that you're discontent and looking beyond your current life isn't the best idea. This was textbook Genevieve. She didn't mean to do it, she was just bad at this whole relationship thing.

She took a shortcut to her car, one benefit of growing up in this city was she knew where the good parking could be found on the edge of the Quarter. Cutting down the next ally she felt a queasiness, maybe she was more upset about Brett than she though or maybe that bourbon on an empty stomach wasn't a great call. They hadn't really made it to dinner. Either way tonight called for some serious comfort food and something bad on tv.

Evie approached her car and instantly her focus shifted. She was rusty, but suddenly she knew she he misread the feeling from moments before. She began to run but knew she didn't have enough of a head start and instead switched tactics, stopping at her car. She has seconds to prepare shifting her weight and throwing one hand into the side pouch of her bag,then something hit her from the side. It wasn't a full tackle, something meant more to restrain than to hurt and they weren't expecting her to be so prepared. She pivoted dropping her purse but grasping the small knife she had managed to hold on to. Her assailant was big, and made another grab as she scrambled away and thought of her options. She summoned energy and pushed it out from herself; this caused the guy to stumble back as he was making another move towards her. She wasn't sure how much more energy she could extend and felt sure she couldn't outrun him. Surmising it was her only option, she leapt toward the form they had just fallen to the ground. Pushing out again to keep him there as thrust the knife towards his throat.

"Stop" she heard a deep voice rumble. With the adrenaline and energy running through her system it took another yelled

"Stop" to realize the voice wasn't coming from the man she now had pinned but rather one that was running up from behind her. The guy on the ground had his hands up and and seemed more confused than concerned that she was on top of him with a knife. She whipped her head head around to see a man approaching.

In one instant she was a million different emotions, heart still racing from the fight, she was now looking directly in the eyes of the man she never thought she would see again.

"Dean" was all she could manage, instead of calming down she was pretty sure her heart rate had reached a new record.

"Dean" she said again entirely forgetting she was holding a knife on top of a giant who had jumped her.

It couldn't be him, how could it be him? She couldn't collect her thoughts at all. The man she had pinned down took her confusion as an opportunity and flipped them securing the wrist that held the knife to the hot pavement. She knew she could no longer fight him now that he had the full range of his body weight against her but she attempted to kick out and struggle on instinct.

"Sammy stop" She heard his gruff voice and couldn't imagine why she hadn't recognized it instantly. Her attacker, Sam she now realized looked up at his brother but didn't give an inch on her restraint.

"She has a knife" Sam said a little annoyance creeping into his voice, but if Dean heard him he didn't acknowledge it. He was staring at her now. She had a million questions and why she was being jumped by his brother wasn't even in the top 10 list.

"Dean" she said again, apparently it was the only word her brain could currently process so she stuck with it. Sam looked between the both of them confusion clear on his face and she felt his grip on her arms relax. She met Dean's eyes and he seemed to become more awake.

"Sammy get off of her" Dean said a little shortly and he pushed his brother aside to help her up.

She dodged his hand and stood on her own, holding onto her knife like the security blanket. She just looked at both of them, surely she wasn't the one who needed to start talking first in this situation and she still couldn't confirm that she could get more than one syllable out so she just stood and looked between them. Dean, who must have realized she was unwilling on incapable of starting any more discussion, cleared his throat awkwardly with a laugh.

He rose his eyes to meet hers once again and said

"Hello Genevieve"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean hesitated. Of course he had imagined seeing her again. He would never admit just how frequently she crossed his mind over the past four years, no matter how much he had tried to push what they had to the background.

She was staring at him clearly waiting for something, an explanation he surmised as he remembered they had just jumped her. He silently cursed letting Sam run ahead. They had gotten a lead and someone swearing that their was a witch in the Quarter that was working the kind of mojo that they were looking for. Uncharacteristically Sam had been itching to get to her. Dean knew he was stressed, trying to stop seals from breaking was enough to put anyone on edge, but Sammy wasn't normally this reckless.

The second they got the lead Sam insisted that they split up. It had only been a few minuets ago that Sam had called Dean saying that he'd found her and was going to grab her so they could get some answers. Sprinting from 12 blocks away, he was completely thrown off when he saw his overly large brother on the wrong side of a knife. Panic had shot through him, so much panic that he hadn't paid much attention to the other person. Once Sam had turned the tables Dean focused on the girl, he thought she had said his name a moment before but didn't think too much about it. She certainly wouldn't have been the first thing to know his name. This last thought came to him a little smugly until he was jolted entirely back to reality. This wasn't just any girl.

The thought had crossed his mind when they had decided to go to New Orleans, or rather been ordered to do so by Castiel. How could he not remember all the time he spent here, all that time with her. But she had left, he had broken their promise and checked in a few times and from what he could see she had done what she always wanted. She had left this town, left the entire damn country behind for parts unknown. That's why this was so unexpected, the last place he expected to find her was right where he left her.

Throughout all this train of thought he realized she has said his name again. Focusing on his brother and Genevieve he realized Sam still saw her as a threat. He yelled for him to get off of her, protective instinct in full force and then brushed past his brother to help her up. She didn't even recognize his out stretched hand and popped up on her feet. Her eyes looked confused and wary. I guess he needed to say something so he went with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hello Genevieve" Her eyes moved to meet his again as soon as he said her name but she still didn't say anything. Man what the hell do you say in a situation like this, Dean then realized normal people were never in situations like this.

"Um" he began rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry, sorry about the …" he gestured to Sammy.

"Dean?" Sam said questionly. Great now they were both staring at him.

"Oh, um" he was stalling for time, how did he give either of them answers.

"Sammy, this is Genevieve. She's a, she's an old friend" He glanced warily at Genevieve but she still looked to shaken to take offense at his word.

"Genevieve, this is Sam. My brother" He knew she had probably already gotten there but sticking to the basics seemed like the easiest thing.

Looking at Sam he could see him shifting uneasily back and forth and sneaking looks a Genevieve, he imagined that his brother was having a major guilt trip over having just attacked a girl. Come to think of it Dean couldn't believe he had gone after her like that, I mean he had been jittery and a little more rammy than usual lately, but this was still out of character.

Refocusing on Evie for a second he said the only thing he could think of.

"Bourbon" It was suggestion and a destination all in one. Exhaling slowly she nodded and gestured for them to get in the car. She drove them to the spot he had known she would in the heart of Treme.

Bellequot's looked exactly like Dean remembered. He was hoping that familiarity would put Evie at ease. No one said anything on the short drive, although the silence wasn't exactly comfortable. Evie parked on a narrow side street next to the bar and they followed her in. Dean finally allowed himself to look at her closely. She was still striking, her hair a little bit shorter than the last time he saw her and she looked leaner. She had always been thin and fit, but their was a hardness to her arms now, maybe it was just in her movements. Their was a confidence there he wasn't sure he remembered.

They entered the nearly empty bar. Only two or three stools of the wraparound bar were occupied. He immediately moved to the corner seats, memory taking control. Sam was glancing all around, taking in the details of the barroom.

They settled in and for the first time Dean saw Genevieve's shoulders relax as she swung behind the bar to grab glasses and a bottle from the top shelf. He knew he had to be the one to start. Clearing his throat he began.

"So like I said, we're real sorry about that mix-up" He looked up and she was rubbing her arm. Concern instantly shot through him.

"Shit are you hurt?" His eyes shot accusingly to Sam and back to her

"Did he hurt you" She looked up flipping her hair.

"I'm fine" she said her face hard, she continued "Besides before you distracted me I had him bested"

"Girl's got a point Dean" Sam added in and because Dean knew he couldn't help himself added.

"Now are either of you two going to explain how you know each other" Genevieve turned back for more whiskey seemingly ignoring the question and Sam leaned in closer "Or why until 15 minutes ago she was our number one suspect and now it's no question's asked"

"I'll explain" Dean muttered as he watched Genevieve drift a little ways down the bar grabbing a couple of things for their next round.

This was not something Dean could easily explain. How did he tell his brother that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Genevieve wasn't the person they were looking for. He had never really regretted not telling Sam about her, that was another life and he thought it was better than it stayed buried. But now he needed a reason, if the tables were turned he would need more than a we know each other to satisfy him. Looking towards the grainy weather worn bar he saw the girl in question mixing a round of drinks.

"You know I'm not much for fancy drinks" Dean said across the bar, did she honestly think in a few years he started preferring martinis to shots.

"It's just an Old Fashion, you'll survive" she shot back over her shoulder. He felt a little better seeing the hint of of a smile as she said this. She was still Evie and that reinforced his belief that she had nothing to do with what was going on in this city.

"We will see about that" He didn't mean to flirt, but being this close to her he couldn't help but smile as she handed both he and Sam a drink. He raised his and the other followed in turn.

"To… " hope? Us? He wasn't quite sure what they should toast to

"Old friends" Sam supplied and looking at his smile Dean knew that his brother suspected something more.

They all took hearty swigs of the drink. Instantly Dean shuddered a little. He could taste the Bourbon strong and clear but their was another taste like metal. He quickly recovered, but Sam coughed a little as he also tasted the drink. This didn't track, Genevieve had been making drinks since she was a teenager. Dean saw her lean against the bar relief plain on her face. She exhaled shakily and then smiled a little and he hear something drop against the wood behind the bar. He looked at her confused.

"What's up, lose your bartending mojo?" He tried to say as nicely as possible. She had an almost smug look about her

"No exactly" she said pulling two small bottles up

"Holy water doesn't taste like much but nothing hides the taste of the silver essence" her smile widened a fraction as she showed them exactly what they were drinking.

"Son of a bitch" he hadn't meant to say it out loud. She had always been smart but this was something entirely different. He leaned forward to confirm another suspicion, he saw the 22 sitting on the small shelf under the bar. Sam had followed his eyes and he saw his brothers eyebrows go up. He'd be lying if he didn't have a little pride and a little worry, his girl had gotten cautious. The thought came unbidden and Dean mentally chastised himself, not his girl. If she ever really was that was a long time ago, they didn't even know each other anymore. He needed to get out of his own head.

"So, now that you're settled that it is really me and Sammy here. Any idea why two different people gave up your description and workplace as the Witch who has been working some big bad magic in the Quarter?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The momentary respite that she felt after the two men in front of her had taken a drink slipped away. Her being identified as a witch at all was concerning, but Genevieve for the life of her couldn't understand how she would be associated with something nefarious. People here barely knew she practiced and she couldn't think of anyone who knew that she had gained any real power. The thought that someone thought she would do something harmful with any of it was completely ridiculous.

"Who" was the question she picked first, quickly followed by "When?" and for good measure "why are you asking around New Orleans witches in the first place?"

The other question burning in the back of her mind she didn't ask. If they needed information that badly why hadn't he come to her, a leading expert on the subject.

"I went to Althea's first" Dean started. Hearing her aunt's name stung a little, especially on his lips.

"She's gone" she tried to ensure her voice didn't shake when she spoke.

"It was last year, in the fall, I came back and tried with the shop, but it didn't work out" She could feel herself rambling some but for some reason she wanted them to know what had happened. Dean nodded and Sam looked concerned for her.

"Yeah, ah, after that we just started talking to the other locals" Dean continued.

"Nothing really turned up until yesterday, some guy named Antonio Borelli said someone had recently come to town with a lot of power"

"Antonio is slime" she quickly cut Dean's story off, it was true Antonio knew things but only because he was an informant for the local crime families and he certainly wasn't above twisting facts to the highest bidder.

"He's always hated my family" this was also a well accepted fact. Her dad had testified against his brother years ago. Genevieve suspected the only reason they hadn't retaliated in any real way was fear of Althea.

Dean nodded at this information and continued.

"We figured as much out of Tony" the way he said his name reassured her that they had his number.

"But funny thing is that we got the same story from a couple of other locals. Someone with some serious fire power, a girl. No one knew or would give us a name. But a psychic off Frenchman gave us that bar you were at. Said it was a favorite for those dealing in black magic and that we might find who we were looking for"

At this she was frustrated, it was a popular bar and it's not like she was the only woman in this city who patroned that bar.

"Ok, so far I'm still not seeing how exactly you got to attacking me on the street" this came out a little harsher than she intended and she saw both of them wince a little.

"I saw you" Sam spoke up quietly and she turned her body more fully towards him

"I saw you with landscaping" Dean was looking at Sam like he was crazy, but it only took a moment for her to understand.

"The flowers" she said matching his tone. At this Sam turned to Dean and began explaining

"She was walking out of the bar looking totally bummed, but then I saw her wave her hand over these dead bushes and flowers along the sidewalk and I don't man, they just grew and bloomed out of nowhere"

Damn, why had she been so careless. It was all true, in her moodiness about Brett she had needed a pick me-up. Without even realizing it she had connected to the nearest living thing and forced energy between them. Not much, but just enough to get the high she got when she true natural magic connecting her to the earth. It was pure, but knew she didn't always have the best control.

She exhaled slowing, buying time to think of what to say next.

"Ok, that was stupid" she paused and then began again

"I don't usually make a habit of, you know" She looked at Sam but he still had that same curious confused look on his face which Dean now shared.

"I don't usual practice, anything, at all. It was just a bad night and I wasn't thinking, but it certainly wasn't anything that could hurt anyone" They had to believe her, Dean at least had to know making a few flowers bloom wasn't going to do any damage. She briefly thought back to using her energy to get the upper hand with Sam, she prayed he hadn't figured that out.

Dean was looking at her closely, too closely. It was putting her off balance. Suddenly she felt a surge of anger and resentment wash over her. Why was she defending herself. He had come back here, his brother had basically assaulted her and yet she was the one defending herself.

She reached for the bottle of bourbon to replace the spoiled drinks and tried to keep her voice calm.

"Still, a couple of fucking flowers don't really explain why you're here" fixed Dean with the hardest look she could muster forcing him to keep eye contact. She wanted this to be as hard for him as it was for her.

Perhaps sensing the rising tension Sam spoke first.

"That's kind of a long story" Genevive couldn't beleive that line of bullshit was how he was starting. She decided he shouldn't get off any easier than his brother so she switched her intent gaze to him. Realizing he was going to need more Sam continued.

" We are trying to stop something bad from happening. We heard from a friend that something is happening in the city right now, something that could mean bad thing for everyone if we can't stop it" Man this kid was real light on the details, having things explained to her like a child was not something she generally abided. She opened her mouth to say exactly this but was cut off.

"It's a curse" Dean said clearly recognizing the need for some clarity "Someone is laying a curse or breaking a curse, the info is a little spotty, but it's dark. The kind of dark people don't walk away from"

She took in his words and took a moment to study his face again, the seriousness and the gravity in it. Just like that she was back in his world.


End file.
